villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
White Zetsu
White Zetsu was a member of the Akatsuki. It would work alongside Black Zetsu and help provide important information to the leaders of the Akatsuki like Obito Uchiha. Madara Uchiha thought he created White Zetsu and its clones with Hashirama Senju's DNA but it was revealed by Black Zetsu that the White Zetsu and its clones were in fact created as a result of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki using the Infinite Tsukyomi technique on the people before transforming them into White Zetsus. Over the centuries the White Zetsus would be stored along with the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path away until they would be used as an army called the White Zetsu Army for the Akatsuki's side of the Fourth Great Ninja War. He was voiced by Nobuo Tobita in the Japanese version, and Travis Willingham in the English dubbed version. Personality White Zetsu was a calm individual with a more sympathetic attitude towards others unlike Black Zetsu. White Zetsu would often talk with Black Zetsu on how things take place around them such as witnessing the first major battle between Naruto and Sasuke at the Valley of the End. White Zetsu was loyal to the likes of Madara Uchiha in the past before he died and would later be loyal to his successor Obito Uchiha. With Obito, it would help provide information to him on activities dealing with the Akatsuki. White Zetsu at times can also be helpful towards others such as helping Sasuke heal from having Itachi's eye implanted into his body. White Zetsu is fearful of any impending threat like when Sasuke decides to kill it with Susanoo. White Zetsus in the White Zetsu army mostly violent and quick to attack. Members of the White Zetsu army does not seem to use any strategy while dealing with their enemies and preferably attack their enemies quickly. Members of the White Zetsu army also have a sadistic personality when they steal the chakra of people during the Fourth Great Ninja War to take on their disguise and commit murder in secret. Abilities White Zetsu have the ability to use Wood style jutsu which allows it manipulate vegetation and plant around it. White Zetsu can travel through the ground and earth to cover long distances in a short amount of time. White Zetsu is able to create spores and clones of itself to attach onto people. Some of spores can provide chakra to an individual like Sasuke in his battle and against the five kage or it can remove chakra from others who come into contact with it. White Zetsu's spore technique also allows it to keep track of people like Sasuke during the Fourth Great Ninja War. The members of the White Zetsu Army all have wood style jutsu like the White Zetsu who was apart of the Akatsuki. These members of the White Zetsu army have tough durability because of Yamato's wood style influence. Members of the White Zetsu Army also have the ability to turn into a replica of the person when they take the chakra from them essentially becoming like them so that they can carry out covert attacks against others during the Fourth Great Ninja War. Biography Past White Zetsu was created after Kaguya ate the chakra fruit from the god tree and used her new powers to stop a war by taking the people there and using the Infinite Tsukyomi technique to slowly transform them into White Zetsu. When her sons, Hagoromo and Hamura realize the corruption coming from their mother, Kaguya, they decided to seal her away alongside the White Zetsus that was created. Centuries later, Madara would awaken the Rinnegan and decide to summon the husk of Kaguya's body as the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path and use its chakra as a way to create Hashirama's artificial body both to keep himself alive beyond his lifespan and create sentient human-plant hybrid clone of Hashirama called White Zetsus. Unknown to Madara, the White Zetsus he believed to be created were actually not the product of his meddling with Hashirama's DNA with Demonic Statue's powers for latter purpose, but rather Kaguya's past victims moved from inside the statue itself by Black Zetsu. In Madara's final days, he would have the White Zetsus assist Obito Uchiha during his recovery. When Obito despaired after Rin's death and decides to work for the eye of the moon plan, Madara entrusts Obito with Black Zetsu and the plan to move forward. Zetsu would later appear with Obito when he comes to recruit Nagato to join the Akatsuki and would stay by his side the whole time. Part 1 Zetsu witnessed the battle between Naruto and Sasuke at the Valley of the End commenting on how the fight was intense before leaving the scene. Part 2 After Deidara's attack on Sunagakure, Zetsu appeared with the other Akatsuki members to extract the Shukaku out of Gaara. With the deaths of two people who were impersonating both Itachi and Kisame, Zetsu decides to devour both the corpses so no information would be traced back to the Akatsuki. Zetsu later appeared alongside Deidara and Tobi when Deidara was trying to find his lost arm. Zetsu later appears when the Akatsuki was extracting the Two-Tails from Yugito and the sealing the Three-Tails into the Demonic Statue. Zetsu witnesses Sasuke's battle against Itachi. During the entire fight, Zetsu records the battle and analyzed Sasuke and Itachi during the battle. It also witnessed Orochimaru's attempt to take over Sasuke's body before being sealed away by Itachi. Zetsu also witnessed Itachi's death and reports it immediately to Tobi. Before the Five Kage Summit, Zetsu splits itself up to join Taka as they plan to go to the meeting so that Sasuke can exact his revenge on Danzō Shimura. During the clash at the Five Kage Summit, White Zetsu helped Sasuke in his battle against the Mizukage by giving him chakra and taking chakra from the Mizukage. White Zetsu would later appear during the Killer B and Kisame's fight where it would plant a clone of itself to take the place of Kisame so that Kisame can spy on Killer B. Zetsu then reappears with Tobi where it would try to help him and Sasuke by creating additional White Zetsu clones against Team 7. They left alongside Tobi without having to use the clones. Before the war, Zetsu helped Sasuke recover from his surgery where he now has his brother's eye. Black Zetsu would later leave during the war to go after the daimyos and leave White Zetsu with Sasuke. Sasuke decides to take off his bandages and kill White Zetsu with his susanoo so that he can test out his new powers. White Zetsu Army Before the Fourth Great Ninja War, Obito cultivated an army of 100,000 White Zetsu clones with the chakra of the captured tailed beasts within the Demonic Statue. Kabuto Yakushi captured Yamato and used him as a tool to empower the White Zetsu clones for the war. During the war, the White Zetsu participated in many battles including the one off the coast of the Land of Lightning and other battles throughout the Land of Lightning. The White Zetsus would also attack members of the Shinobi Alliance by sucking out their chakra and taking on their disguise to attack them during the war. One disguised as Neji Hyūga would try to kill Sakura Haruno but was stopped. At the end of the first day, it was reported that about 50,000 White Zetsus died during the war. The White Zetsus would remain as a major problem for the Shinobi Alliance as there was no way to tell who was a White Zetsu and who was not. Shinobi Alliance needed Naruto's help to detect the evil intent within the clones to show who was a disguised White Zetsu army member. With Naruto's help, he was able to detect and kill many White Zetsus. While Sasuke was leaving the Akatsuki hideout a group of White Zetsus noticed him and tried to capture him, but Sasuke used his Susanoo to kill all of them. A White Zetsu would help Madara in his battle against the Tailed Beast by giving him one of his Rinnegan eyes and giving him one its arms as a replacement for losing his arm in his battle against the beasts. After the revival of the Ten-Tails by Madara, a White Zetsu clone would appear with the Spiral Zetsu to help it attack the Shinobi Alliance. Later on with the Infinite Tsukyomi enacted by Madara, the White Zetsu and the Spiral Zetsu would remain to witness the Infinite Tsukyomi. After Kaguya's revival and defeat, Madara's death, and Naruto and Sasuke's battle, Naruto and Sasuke undoes Madara's Infinite Tsukyomi which resulted in everybody being released from his technique and the death of all the White Zetsus which remained during the war. Trivia *Zetsu's name means 'tongue'. *White Zetsu along with Black Zetsu are only playable in the Naruto: Shinobi Collection Shippū Ranbu video game. Despite that, both Zetsus are the only Akatsuki members who are not playable in more than one video game. Navigation de:Shiro Zetsu Category:Naruto Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Fighters Category:Mutants Category:Ninjas Category:Terrorists Category:Right-Hand Category:Affably Evil Category:Minion Category:Deceased Category:Man-Eaters Category:Sadists Category:Evil Creation Category:Humanoid Category:Multi-Beings Category:Homicidal Category:Spy Category:Military Category:Murderer Category:Genderless Category:Twin/Clone